The End
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: Changing the summary due to the change, sort of, in content. This is now officially a series of poems that will act as a sort of conversation between Kanone and Eyes. KanoneEyes, in a sense. R&R! Complete!
1. The End

Hallo Leute! I don't really know where this came from, but I found that I had absolutely nothing to do yesterday, so I typed this up. Well, I hope you like it (I actually had to think for this one!). Enjoy!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A freezing gaze, entrancing all those who glance upon you

Those cold blue eyes, showing not the slightest bit of emotion

A hardened heart, evading the love and hate surrounding you

That broken soul, wary of false promises and devotion

A perfect face, fooling those who think they can understand you

Those unshed tears, crying out for long forgotten affection

A brand new start, realizing fate was not deserving of you

That lost destiny, no longer needing of your attention

One who understands, who you have been searching for endlessly

Take my hand now, I promise I won't let go until the end

This is our last stand, before we're swept into the spiraling sea

If you follow me, I promise I won't let go until the end


	2. The Beginning

I didn't really plan on this, but something someone in one of my reviews interested me, so I decided to give it a shot. Hope it's as good as the first one. Enjoy!

Fool SupPorT: Lol, I think we all want Eyes searching for us. Damn Kanone...he doesn't know how good he's got it...or at least how good he had it. I do have to call him an idiot on that move. He had Eyes, then just...left him. Anyway, glad you liked it so much, and thanks for reviewing!

Polaris18: Wow, really? I didn't think a poem could be held in such high regard...thanks! Thanks for reviewing, too!

freya kurenai: Aw, you're just being nice. Well, Eyes is replying now! Congrats, you've inspired this poem (whether or not that's a good thing, I don't know...).Thanks for reviewing!

CeTe: Yeppers, I wrote a Trigun poem. That was a while ago (when I wrote it, I mean, before I even knew about this site). Lol, who knows _what_ proper english is? Thanks for reviewing!

A/N: As noted above, this poem is dedicated to freya kurenai; basically because she gave me the idea for it. Thanks, and enjoy!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A deceptive smile, hauntingly entrancing those whom you meet

That friendly facade, lying to the ones you will leave behind

A nonchalant man, hiding alternative motives of deciet

Those expressive eyes, ones which I remember were once called mine

A deadly angel, one with wings stained to a velvety black

Manipulating, hidden by your irresistable charm

With devils' intention, yet a true smile aimed at my back

A silent promise, assuring you will do me no harm

Say you understand, and stay by my side until it is over

I'll take your hand now, only if we go to the beginning

This is my only stand, our end appearing now even closer

I'll take your hand now, only if we go to the beginning

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ugh, that one was a little harder. That middle part took me the longest, and I still couldn't get it quite right...oh well, hopefully it was still good. Review!


	3. Sunset

CeTe: Heh, I just do what I can...lol. I've had some iffy chapters, though, and this whole concept with what I'm doing in Trapped right now...well, we'll see how that works out. Thanks for reviewing!

Fool SupPort: I think I'm a little bit of a hypocrite when it comes to poems. I love to write them, but I really don't like reading them that much. No idea why, but if they're good, then they're too short, and if they're not so great, then I don't like them for obvious reasons. Well, hopefully this next one isn't a mistake, either; I hope not! I like the last two, and don't want to mess it up with a bad one. Thanks for reviewing!

A/N: This poem is going to be from Kanone's stance, once again. If I make any more that go under this fic, they'll either be Eyes or Kanone, kind of like a conversation between the two. Hopefully it'll work out...heh.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Never wanting to bring harm to one so close and dear

Only to protect you in any way I could manage

I pushed you away when my only wish was to pull you near

Now I'm failing to mend the heart I myself once damaged

Knowing no words or actions can bring you back to me

I still refuse to take my leave until you're by my side

Trying foolishly and desperately to make you see

That the best that any of us can do is simply try

Despite our having no hope, I can only hope to think

While you are blissfully unaware of my suffering

That I, and I alone, will be the one to fall and sink

Bringing you not a drop of sorrow nor pain nor longing

I know if I can hold your hand before the sunset

I could vanish from this world without a single regret

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Not horrible for 2 in the morning, right? Heh, perhaps I should consider some sleep now...school is only a few hours away. The next one will be like the last one, with Eyes responding to Kanone. Review!


	4. Sunrise

Howdy! I'm not sure what the next one will be about, or when it'll be up, but I'll work on it! Enjoy!

freya kurenai: Hey, at least you reviewed! Umm, yeah! Thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Betrayed by you, but never unforgiving of your past crimes

Wanting desperately only to be called yours once more

Yet knowing that we can no longer have our own place in time

Is enough to keep my eyes dry in the heaviest downpour

I keep my distance from even the world with my guard always up

My defenses let down for nothing and no one, only you

Even then, I knew my too-innocent soul you would corrupt

Still I stayed close, never hesitating to see our fate through

Only when you were close could I feel your immense pain and fear

Pushed away, I became numb to even your most pained cries

Of lonliness, unable to shed even the smallest tear

Even now, I fear my heart breaking too much to even try

I'll hold your hand now, without deciet, betrayl or fatal lies

As long as you don't disappear before the morning sunrise

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

This one might have been a little confusing to understand what he was talking about. Basically, he won't cry because he knows that not crying drove Kanone away. Though crying would bring Kanone back, he doesn't want to go through it all again and deal with the pain and heartbreak of losing him once more.The couplet basically is saying that he would take Kanone back if Kanone would promise not to betray him again. (shrugs) That's what I got out of it anyway; I suppose you're free to interpret it however you want! Review!


	5. Goodbye

Wow, it's been a while since I've added to this. Well, it's here now. Enjoy!

CeTe: Well, Eyes is a sweety...right. (laughs). Well, maybe while he's talking about (or to) Kanone he is...otherwise he's just an ass, lol. Thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Shadows steadily creeping in my heart

Warping my perception of what is real

Taking me back to where I can start

To wonder what it is like to feel

Tricking you into believing my truth

I had never felt so far from your arms

I wish only to return, but refuse

Trying to shield your life from harm

Knowing I've acted my part in this cursed play

I will leave gracefully when the time comes

I won't ask you to follow, but to stay

And live on to see the next rising sun

With all my heart, body, and soul I'll try

To cry for you when we say our goodbye

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Well, this is sad if you understand it...Yeah, he's talking about dying or (possibly) killing himself. He's also saying that he doesn't want Eyes to follow him into death (mentally or physically) but to keep living, if only just to do so. The next poem will be my last, and we'll see how Eyes responds to this. Review!


	6. Hello

Alright, I've finally gotten around to this! Yes, I'm procrastinating writing Orphaned, I know, but I'll get around to it. Enjoy!

freya kurenai: I like bittersweet...it's very...balanced, lol. I have no idea what I'm talking about. Thanks for reviewing!

Polaris18: Lol, hmm, I don't know what to do about the stares or the crying...I'm guessing this one's going to be sad as well, so prepare yourself, lol. Thanks for reviewing!

CeTe: Kanone and death is horribly wrong, yet right at the same time. The subject of death suits him, but actual dying...no. Not _my_ Kanone. Thanks for reviewing!

Ri kun: They are always talking in riddles...like those bastards in Hamlet...grr (have to read that). It wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't forced but...it is. I'm fairly certain this will be my last one for this little fic (best to stop while I'm ahead). Thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

With knowledge of your plans to leave me here

All alone and in the cold, darkened night

Your fate is not the object of my fear

But to no longer have you in my sight

Holding on desperately to your hand

Our fingers are forever intertwined

Never needing to decieve or pretend

That without you I'll be perfectly fine

Your life may end here tonight in my arms

I can accept this without denial

But knowing how you've shielded me from harm

Shows to me you were near all the while

I've no qualms with letting you fall below

If you promise we'll once again say hello

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aw, so sad... he's letting him die. Well, I think that's the end...heh. I had fun with these, though, so I suppose that's good. The titles weren't even intentional until the fourth one when I noticed what I was doing with them. Well, hope you liked this last one, review!


End file.
